


Because periods suck

by Emerald_Alex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Periods, Queer Character, Season/Series 05, Trans!Lotor, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Locked in the Lions Castel Lotor has to face a tiny tiny problem... Hopefully Allura is a good friend





	Because periods suck

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this comes from but I'm just a frenchie so my english may hurt you a bit !

Lotor was sitting on his bathroom’s ground in his cell of the castle of lion, trying to keep a straight face. His abdomen was hurting worse and worse but he couldn’t ask for help from the inhabitants of the ship. He endured enough mockery from his father and his generals to risk getting more from the paladins. The problem was that he wasn’t in his royal apartments so he didn’t have protections with him, which meant that he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his secret for much longer. He sighed, his chest and back also beginning to hurt. He definitely couldn’t go on like this. He went back into his room, and began to wonder to who he could go for help. The red paladin, the yellow paladin and the half-galra boy were obviously not an option. First they wouldn’t know how to react and probably wouldn’t understand, which made them the most likely to mock him. The old altean would probably know how to react, considering the fact that he took care of Allura when she was young, but he didn’t seem to be able to keep his mouth shut. The green paladin wouldn’t trust him, and also hated him. Furthermore, was she even old enough to understand ? The black paladin, Shiro, would probably help him and keep his mouth shut but… he wouldn’t know how to react and be really embarrassed. Which would certainly be funny but wouldn’t help him. Same went for the green paladin’s brother. Truly, the only person he could ask without risking too much was Allura. She would understand and know how to react, and she wouldn’t talk tell anyone about it. Well, he hoped she would react this way, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to ask, even if he hated it.  
The prince rose up and looked directly at the camera of his cell.

“I would like to have a word with the princess,” he said, keeping his face unreadable and trying not to let his pain appear in his voice.

He waited for several minutes before seeing Allura arriving. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to be mocked (which was totally useless, as it always hurt him, no matter how much he was prepared for it).

“Lotor… Why did you wish to talk to me?”  
“First, I would like to be sure that this discussion will stay private.”

She stared at him, looking for a sign that he was going to try to hurt her. Understanding this, he let down his facade a bit so she could see traces of distress in his eyes. The altean finally nodded and turned the camera off.

“So… what is the problem ?”

He closed briefly his eyes and took a deep breath before saying really quickly:

“Doyouhaveprotectionsforperiods?”  
“Wait… what did you say ?”  
“Do you… have protections for… for periods ?”, he repeated, avoiding her eyes.

She stared again at him for a moment, thinking as fast as she could.

“You… you have periods ? Of course you do, or you wouldn’t have asked… Wait ! Is that a galra thi… no… My father would have tell me… But I guess in 10000 years of evolution… I.. no with the…”  
“Before you start making theories about, no it’s not a galra thing.”  
“Oh ! So… you’re… you are transgender ?”  
“I have no idea what that means. But if you’re asking me if my gender is not the same as the one that was assigned to me when I was born, the answer is yes.”  
“Well… it’s what transgender means, so yes !’ she answered, smiling at him. ‘And yes I have protections, do not worry.”  
“You’re... you’re fine with it…”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be ?”  
“I… forget what I just said. Could I have those protections now, please ?”  
“Oh, yes ! I’m coming back soon !”

She rose up and ran out of his cell. Lotor let out a breath of relief. This had gone better than he expected. The princess was back before he could say “Quintessence”. She gave him the protections and sat on his bed as he went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, his abdomen, chest and back were still aching but at least he wasn’t putting blood everywhere anymore. Lotor sat near her, not really knowing what to say.

“Thanks…”  
“You’re welcome ! I, why didn’t you ask me since the beginning ?”

He did not answer right away, surprised by her question. 

“What makes you think my periods began some time ago ?”  
“Err... Sorry to tell you but, uh. The blood smells. Sorry.”  
“Oh. Well. Let’s just say that I-”  
“You’re not used to tolerance aren’t you ?”, she asked softly.

He sighed and looked away, avoiding her eyes.

“Not really. I mean… Zarkon is not really the most…” He hesitated. “Supportive father. Neither are his generals and my mother died when I was one.”  
“And I guess the fact that you’re the prince mustn’t have helped… There must have been a scandal when you came out, no ?”  
“Not really. I came out really soon and as a kid my parents kept me away from pubic life, to avoid being killed, political murder I mean. But you know that. You’re royalty too.”  
“Well… My father used to show me to everyone sooo…”  
“Guess yours was proud to be a dad….”  
“Yeah…. But… You had nurses, didn’t you? They must have known you were born a daughter.”  
“My father killed them.”  
“Wait, what ?! That’s awful !But Why ?”  
“Even if he didn’t accept that his kid was, and still is, how do you say… transgender, right? Well he didn’t accept it but he prefered avoiding scandal. I refused, loudly, to be called a girl or by my deadname so he ended up giving in. But only after… how could I say… trying to make me normal again.”

“Wait. What did he do ?... I… if you wanna talk about it of course ! I mean I won’t push you but I’m here if you want to talk that’s all…”

He smiled a little, not knowing if he could tell her. Still, it was great to have someone to talk to and who was willing to help him. But above all, it was the first time he wasn’t mocked or treated as a freak when he revealed that he was transgender. Even his generals didn’t know about it. Although he suspected Axca to have found out a long time ago.

“Thank you, really. But I’ll skip this talk for now. Maybe I’ll tell you later.”  
“Okay ! Just a quick question, are you binding safely ?”  
“Yeah don’t worry, I’m using a binder.”  
“If you ever need a new one, I can get you one. So promise me that you’ll ask, okay ?”  
“I promise,” he answered, still smiling softly.  
“I have to join the others, I’ll see you later !”

She rose, seemed to hesitate briefly before pulling him into a warm hug. He froze for a moment, not expecting this, but didn’t fight off. She smiled at him and left, closing the door behind her. He stared at the door for an instant, still smiling a little. Acceptance really felt great.


End file.
